fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mission Alpha
Mission Alpha is an open-world rpg video game developed by Dark Heart Games and published by Fantendo. It is a spin-off of Doom Dome Battle and takes place in the alternate future from which Cyberno.α comes from and focuses on her as its main character. Synopsis ''For the full story see: Mission Alpha/Story '' It has been 15 years after Professor Pyrotic made his robot Ragnorok with which he destroyed most of Wildefort and took control of it. In this alternate future Cyberno.α was created by Denzel Pyrotic in order to stop his father by preventing him from conquering Wildefort in the first place. Alpha has to find the Paradox-and Time Machine in order to travel back to the past and restore the future. Gameplay Mission Alpha is an open-world RPG game in which you are able to move around in an open 3D-world environment. You have the underground rebellion HQ as your main hub where you keep returning to, and are send on mission to complete your main mission. At the start some locations are still locked off from Alpha but are unlocked as you progress. Aside from the story missions there are several side quests that can be completed. NEO EXs are scattered all around Wildefort giving small missions, often to collect something in the area. Pixel also seems to roam through Wildefort, appearing in several places challenging Alpha in mini-games, in which she sucks Alpha into a database. Aside from them there are random NPC's who can give out side-quests which earns Alpha EXP. In Mission Alpha, the player can level up by collecting EXP. These can be earned by defeating enemies, which are mainly robots, or by completing quests. Alpha receives updates when leveling up, raising her agility, power, defense and combo extension. Throughout the game she receives weaponry which she can install on her body by going to Denzel. These weapons are often earned after defeating a boss are completing a side-quest. It is the only way of learning new abilities in the game. Alpha can perform attacks with the button which result into combos and jump with the button. The button allows Alpha to look around her, through objects, to spot enemies and place a mark on them. Lastly the button will let her use her special weaponry, you can switch between these special weapons by using the control pad. The current weapon will be displayed in the bottom left corner. Upgrades This list contains three types of upgrades for Alpha. The Key Items, which are the main items Alpha has to collect in the games. The melee weapon between which Alpha can switch as her main weapon, and the special weaponry which can be used aside from the melee weapon. Outfits There are a number of outfits available in the game that can be worn by Alpha and each have a special advantage. They only can be earned through the mini-games of Pixel, who also grants Alpha with these outfits. There is a total of eight outfits. Setting The game takes place in the future of the first Doom Dome Battle. The events of the second Doom Dome Battle haven't happened due to things turning out different in the first game. It is a post-apocalyptic Wildefort in which Professor Pyrotic rules supreme and his robots control society. It takes place around 15 years after the events of the first game. Wildefort is divided in two main parts, the futuristic center where Pyrotic is and a wreckage of what was where the rebellion is located. Characters Playable Characters Non-Playable Characters The non-playable characters appear in the game at certain areas. Some provide Alpha with missions, them being either story missions or side quests, while others appear as bosses in the game. Gallery MissionAlphalogo.png|Mission Alpha's logo Trivia Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Spin-offs Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Games Category:Open World Games